The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Root Beer’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Root Beer’ originated from a cross between Heuchera 747-5, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the seed parent, and Heuchera 766-5, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera 747-5, the new cultivar has smaller leaf size and red brown rather than rose to olive leaf color.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera 766-5, the new cultivar has creamy yellow rather than light pink to white flowers and red brown rather than purple black leaves.
Compared to its sibling Heuchera ‘Cherry Cola’, the new cultivar has darker colored leaves and creamy yellow rather red than flowers.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. medium red brown leaves year round,        2. very free flowering on medium to short flower stalks,        3. creamy yellow flowers on red peduncles,        4. well branched, mounding habit, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.